Wedding time fun
by cerburas666
Summary: A two shot between Jiraiya and Kushina on the day of Kushina's wedding. Warning lemon cheating
1. Chapter 1

Kushina Uzumaki was in the back of the Konoha wedding chapel preparing to be married to Minato Namikaze. She had just finished adjusting her wedding dress when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She said still fidgeting with her veil.

The door opened to reveal Jiraiya Minato's teacher. "Hey Kushina-Chan can we pretty please have a quickie before the ceremony. " He asked folding his hands in front of him."

Kushina sighed this had been going on for the past year ever since Minato became Hokage and hadn't been around enough. "Fin but you are wearing a rubber and we are not doing it again until after the ceremony." Jiraiya smiled and nodded undoing his pants to reveal a throbbing erection. He placed the condom on and walked over to Kushina who had already lifted her skirt and slid her panties to the side revealing her soaking pink slit. They wasted no time with foreplay as they only had a few minutes before the wedding began.

Jiraiya lined himself up with Kushina and plunged all eleven inches into her. She covered he mouth with her hands to keep from moaning. She had become accustomed to Jiraiya a few months ago. He began to thrust faster and faster biting back his grunts and groans as he did. After a few minutes he was getting close and Kushina could tell. She was so into it at this point she simply said. "Screw getting dirty pull it out and take the rubber off I want your load in my mouth."

Jiraiya grinned while yanking himself out of Kushina and taking the condom off while she got on her knees on the floor. She leaned forward and engulfed his member in her mouth as she began bobbing her head back and forth while swirling her tounge around it. After a couple of minutes she could feel his balls start to tense. She swallowed him as to where her nose was touching his pubes and her chin was touching his testacles. His load shot down her throat she swallowed as fast as she could to avoid choking on it when she finished she stood up and began to re adjust herself before the wedding started.

As she was finishing Jiraiya asked. "One more thing can I please play with your tit's for a few minutes."

"Fine." She lowered the front of her dress to reveal he 38-DD cup breast that had mid sized pink nipples on them. Jiraiya fondled her breast for a few minutes before they heard the song for to come out begin to play. she quickly adjusted her dress before Jiraiya escorted her outside toward the alter.

* * *

**This was a request by a anonyms reader. *cough* Jimmy the bookie *cough*. This will be a two shot but if I get enough request I will do a third chapter epilogue of Kushina's bacholerete party. this was also my attempt to see what I could get away with at the library Thank you and good night**


	2. Chapter 2

It was just after the ceremony had ended. Kushina was at her apartment for the last time changing into her evening dress for the reception. She heard Jiraiya call her from the door. She opened it and quickly pulled him in. The two of them quickly stripped and laid on the couch Jiraiya on his back with Kushina on top of him her bear breast dangling in his face he latched on to one of them as she lowered herself onto him. She moaned as he began to suck on her nipple. Jiraiya reached one of his hands underneath her and began to tease her clit while she moved. This caused Kushina to gasp before moaning even louder. Jiraiya though he heard her say something about Minato and his thimble sized penis not even coming close to this.

After about ten minutes of having her ride him Jiraiya let go of her breast and said. "Alright now get on all fours on the couch."

Kushina smirked. "Of course." She got off of him and bent down on all fours on the edge of the couch.

Jiraiya kneeled behind her and rammed himself full force into her opening. He begins to quicken his pace before slapping her ass. "Whose ass is this?"

Kushina yelped. "It's your ass."

He smacked it again. "Whose ass is it?"

Kushina yelped again this time a little louder. "It's your ass Jiraiya-samma. "

He smirked before speeding up again. "Good glad you remember." He began to go even faster grunting and groaning the whole time. "I'm gonna cum." He said before letting loose inside of her. He then stepped back and caught his breath.

Kushina got up and began using tissue's to scoop the cum out of her pussy. She then came up and punched Jiraiya in the arm. "Baka you know I have to go sit down in a minute."

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "sorry I got carried away." The two cleaned up and got dressed heading down to the reception hall.

When they arrived they sat down at the table Kushina on Minato's right and Jiraiya on his left. After the speech from Jiraiya everyone sat down to eat while Jiraiya unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick underneath the table cloth. Kushina hearing this faint sound took it as her que. She slid off her high heel and reached her foot under the table and began gliding it up and down his erect penis. Seeing he wouldn't be done anytime soon she slipped off the other one and began rubbing his member between both of her feet. She began to pump faster and faster. Jiraiya was fighting the urge to moan as she began to quicken her pace his pre-cum lubricating him enough that she could speed up without causing friction.

Kushina looked and saw Minato wasn't paying attention so she slipped her off hand under the table and under her dress where she wasn't wearing any panties. She then began fingering herself while still giving Jiraiya a footjob. She quickened her pace on both ends while tacking sips from her drink to mask the slight sloppy noises coming from underneath the table. Luckily she did wear a bra because she could feel her nipples become as hard as erasers. After about ten more minutes the two of them both climaxed just before the fist song began


End file.
